H2O Suicide
by Nemesis247
Summary: When Nemesis is walking along the beach, she finds the dead bodies of the H2O stars. But how did they get there? Join Nemesis on her investigation to find out the truth.


**H2O Suicide**

Only a few days after finding the dead bodies of our beloved Mako Mermaids stars, I walked past the exact same spot, only to find thirteen new corpses lying there, which I soon enough recognised to be the stars of H2O! So once again, I decided to take matters into my own hands. After a few hours of research, I discovered that the deaths of the H2O characters went a little something like this…

"You replaced me?" Emma asked Cleo and Rikki accusingly.

"No!" Cleo cried. "We would never do that!"

"You don't understand," Rikki chipped in.

"Save it, guys," Emma said harshly, and with that, she left Rikki's Café, and slowly made her way towards the beach. As she walked past the edge of a cliff, a thought suddenly occurred to her. _Should I jump?_ Emma asked herself silently. _Do it!_ a voice cheered inside her head. And that was all it took to make Emma commit the act.

Meanwhile, Bella, Rikki and Cleo were still in the café.

"Oh no!" Cleo exclaimed. "Now Emma hates us!"

"Why?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Because she thinks we replaced her with you," Rikki explained.

"Wait, what? I would never steal you away from her! You don't agree with her, do you?" Bella asked, but she was sure that she already knew the answer: Cleo and Rikki definitely hated her. She fled from the café in tears. And as she passed the cliff that Emma had just jumped off of, she saw the girl's dead body lying motionless at the bottom, and screamed.

_It's all your fault that Emma killed herself!_ Bella screamed in her mind. And with that, she did what Emma had just done too.

At that particular moment, Ash and Byron were having a fight over who should claim Emma's love.

"I kissed her first!" Byron shouted.

"Yeah, well she loves me more!" Ash retorted.

"Let's continue this on that cliff over there," Byron suggested, motioning to his right. "The man to win gets to push the other off the edge."

"It's a deal," Ash agreed, and they walked towards the cliff together, just as Will was approaching too.

"Oh my goodness!" Will screeched at the top of his lungs as he saw Bella's dead body, and jumped to join her.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked, and Byron looked at him in just as confused a manner. But when the two reached the edge of the cliff and saw Emma dead at the foot, they jumped off together as well.

As they plummeted to their doom, Cleo and Rikki passed by. They saw the dead bodies of all of their friends lying at the bottom of the cliff, and decided to kill themselves in such a way as well. Whilst they were falling, Zane was moping over Rikki still hating him, when he came across the area in which his ex-girlfriend had just jumped to her doom. And when he spotted her body, he cried out in agony and jumped off the cliff too.

Now, a few hours before the events of this story, Lewis had arrived back in the Gold Coast, ready to surprise his girlfriend. But he got a shock when he saw her corpse lying at the bottom of the cliff. And so he also plunged off.

As Lewis was falling, Sophie was working in the café.

"May I take your order?" she asked as a blonde girl walked up to the counter.

"Yes," the girl replied. "I'd like some chips please, with a side of revenge."

"Okay. Would you like some diet blood with that?"

"Yeah, alright."

"So who do you want revenge on?" Sophie asked curiously as she began to fill up a cup with the girl's order of diet blood.

"A girl named Rikki Chadwick. Do you know where I might find her?"

"Rikki?" Sophie frowned. "Why do you want revenge on her?"

"She stole my boyfriend a few years ago, but I moved to America. Now I'm back in Australia, and ready to kill her!"

"Wait, she stole your boyfriend? I don't suppose you mean Zane Bennett?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

A grin broke out onto Sophie's face. "She stole Zane away from me too!" Perhaps it wa a bit of a lie, but then again, it was thanks to Rikki that Sophie couldn't have Zane… "I want revenge on her as well."

Suddenly, another redhead appeared beside the two. "Did someone say revenge?"

Sophie and the other girl turned to the new redhead.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm Charlotte. And you two?"

"I'm Sophie," Sophie replied.

"Miriam," the blonde girl said. "So you want revenge on Rikki too?"

"Yes. Rikki and her friends, Cleo and Emma."

"Ugh. Not _them_."

"Wait," Sophie put in, and the other two turned to her. "Emma? Don't you mean Bella?"

Charlotte looked at Sophie with a confused expression on her face. "Bella? Who the heck is that?"

"Cleo and Rikki's best friend."

"No, that's definitely Emma…"

"Look," Miriam interrupted. "We all want revenge on them either way, so what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" With that, the three set out. A few minutes later, they found the girls they were looking for, but not in quite the form they wanted them. For Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella were dead. At second glance, Zane appeared dead too, making Sophie and Miriam even sadder. And at third glance, Charlotte noticed that Lewis was also dead, which made her want to weep. And so the three girls made the choice to fall to their own deaths too.

So Emma, Bella, Will, Ash, Byron, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, Sophie, Miriam and Charlotte make twelve dead fictional characters, but who is the thirteenth one? I bet you're now wondering about that, huh? Well, this one was a bit more of an accident than a suicide, but you know what they say: thirteen brings bad luck. And in this occasion, the bad luck was brought to Dr. Denman.

Linda Denman was miserably trudging along the beach, mourning her failure in life, when she spotted twelve dead bodies lying at the bottom of a cliff. And when she saw that three of them were the dead bodies of Cleo, Emma and Rikki, along with that spoilt rich kid, the blondie who ruined her, and various other hatred people, she started to dance with joy! She even thought that perhaps she was beginning to get lucky again! But as it turned out, all of her luck really had run out, for whilst she was dancing ever so joyfully, she tripped over a broken branch and fell to where all the other bodies lay.

**The end.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Eilish.**

**~Nemesis**


End file.
